I'm a chick (reuploaded)
by fishtalia13
Summary: When Daryl wakes up with some certain *coughs* parts what will he do? How will people react? Is he still Daryl even if he a chick? (ReUploaded. I like this version a lot better. Oh and I will allow reader to decide if they want slash or not)


A.n: Okay I hope you like this better than the original… I know some of you hate me know but the other one made me feel as though you were just reading for the plot not my writing…

The sun barley made it through windows and crakes in the prison. It was just Daryl Dixon that the only stream of light in his whole cell was on his face at the moment. He turned over on his belly to feel almost painful pressure on his chest. He sighed and sat up he wasn't going be able to get back to sleep anyway. He felt around on his chest to see if he may have been laying on something. He frowned as he felt soft, mushy skin were there was expose to be hard, and scared skin. He rubbed sleep out of his eyes and looked down to see to lumps underneath his T-shirt. He frowned and pulled of his shirt to be greeted with to large round breast staring back at him. Okay, don't panic... It could just be an allergic reaction to something. Right? That happens… right?

He looked down to his crotch and smiled. I still got it… I know I do. I have to. He quickly stood up. He pulled his pants down to see... Well let's just say it wasn't there. He quickly threw on his shirt and ran off in the direction of the prison "doctor" AKA Hershel.

He quickly saw the cell of the man and smiled. It must be an allergic reaction of some sort. He looked back down at his chest. When he looked up he collided with an Asian coming from his cell. "Ow." Glenn said falling to the ground. "Stupid chink." Daryl mumbled standing back up. "Oh, sorry Dar-"Glenn sentence was cut short by the sight in front of him. He could've sworn that was Daryl's voice he heard but instead it was a very attractive woman with hair to his shoulder and deep blue eyes. She had good size knockers on her chest about C –cups. The shirt she was currently wearing was much too large on her and slipped down her shoulder. Her shorts that were meant to stop at the knee looked close to capris. "E-Excuse me w-who are you?"

The woman just stared at him minute before saying, "you really ain't joking are ya'?" Glenn shook his head nervously. The woman rolled her eyes before saying, "It's me… Daryl…." Glenn almost laughed but this woman looked as if she would kill him if he laughed. "I'm sorry but you're not Daryl… well you might be a Daryl but not a Daryl Dixon." He said smiling. "I am too!" Daryl yelled angrily. "Are not. Because last time I checked Daryl didn't have them." He said gesturing towards Daryl's chest. Daryl glared angrily at the Korean before kicking him in the knee and began walking off. "I don't need a chink like you to believe me anyway."

Glenn was about to protest when he realized that the name Daryl called him came from the woman's mouth. "D-Daryl?" Glenn mumbled but it was too late she was too far gone. HE ran toward the woman -or was it a man- as fast as his Asian legs could take him. "Daryl waits up!" He yelled and when Daryl stopped he ran toward him. "What happened!" he asked. Daryl glared at the man before saying, "Hell if I know I just awoke up like this." Glenn shook his head in shock. "Really?" "No, I did a magic spell 'cause I wanted tits… Yeah really." He said sarcastically. "We need to tell Rick." Glenn said looking towards the cell that held there leader. "Why? I gonna let Hershel look at me an' tell what wrong." As he said that they arrived at Hershel's cell. To both of their surprise Rick and Beth were both in there with Hershel.

"Hey Hershel I did ya' help. "Daryl said waltzing right in there. Hershel opened his mouth as to say something but closed it when he realized he didn't know the person talking to him like he originally thought. "Who are you?" The question wasn't asked by Hershel but by rick. Daryl rolled his eyes and turned around to face rick. To his surprise he had a gun pointed at him. "Put that damn thing away Rick. It me Daryl… Dixon." Rick looked about ready to yell when Glenn spoke up. "He or should I say she's telling the truth. I mean just look at her and tell me she doesn't look like a female Daryl. "Rick looked the woman up and down until his face softened and he put his gun down. "Daryl?" Daryl blinked at him before facing Hershel. "Any idea what's wrong with me old-man?" Hershel looked at him like he sprouted another head that was now in a pie-eating contest. "I-I have no idea." Daryl sighed and said, "Didn't think so."

He was about to leave when he heard Rick say, "You need some more clothes though. Those look bout ready to fall of ya'." Daryl looked down to examine his shirt to see it almost looked like a dress. "I'll get some next time we go on a run." He said not caring. "But if you need some to wear now." Rick turned his head towards Beth. "Oh, o-of course." She said going to go get him some clothes. "This is stupid. I don't wanna wear girl's clothes." When Beth returned she had a white T-shirt and pants. "I have some shoes you can wear too if you want." Daryl rolled his eyes and grabbed the clothes. When he got back into his cell he noticed the bra and female underwear she had provided. The bra was small and a sports but he wore it anyway even if it did make it a little harder to breath and slipped on the purple and green stripped panties. He also put on the white shirt that he now noticed had lace around the collar and showed a tiny bit of cleavage. The jeans were faded blue- jeans but they were soft and comfortable. When he tried to put on his boots he realized they no longer fit. He sighed and went to ask Beth for a pair of boots.

A.N: I hope ya'll like it ^^


End file.
